


The Benefits of Being Sober

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron decides that Trailcutter's new position needs to be celebrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Being Sober

“Oh, don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop.”

Megatron chuckled and lifted his head, “You presume to order your captain.”

Trailcutter whined and shifted his hips upwards, silently begging his captain to continue. Megatron grinned, his handsome face coated in a mix of lubricant and oral fluids.  
“Hm, anything for my new head of security,” he breathed and dipped his head back down between spread thighs. 

Trailcutter gasped and his head hit the wall behind him, five overloads in and the sensitivity of his interface array had reached new heights, balancing on the line between slight pain and overwhelming pleasure. He had no idea what had been in store for him when Megatron had invited him back to the captain’s hab suite, to celebrate Trailcutter’s new position. He had thought at first a drink, but then remembered that was impossible for him, so had resigned himself to a boring night nodding along with whatever Megatron would say. He couldn’t remember at what point he had wound up splayed across the berth with the former warlord eating out his valve, but found he didn’t care. 

“Yes, like that! Please!” whined Trailcutter as Megatron’s glossa flicked his anterior node.

The flick turned into an insistent lapping, determined to pull every supressed whimper from Trailcutter’s throat. Megatron gripped the thighs crushing his helm, pawing and caressing them with reverence. Trailcutter had never felt so wanted, the captain seeming to derive as much enjoyment from Trailcutter’s body as he was giving.

“YES! KEEP GOING!”

Megatron eased off, teasing with a slow lick and Trailcutter had finally had enough. He grabbed Megatron’s helm, forced his faceplate’s flush against his valve and grinded down with his hips. He needed more. Primus above, he needed so much more. A low growl could be heard before those large hands surged forwards, pushing back Trailcutter’s legs until he was nearly bent in half and the force sent him helm first into the wall. It was rough and breathtaking, everything that Trailcutter craved and he near screamed as that glossa between his thighs upped its assault, ravaging Trailcutter’s oversensitive valve. His entire frame convulsed with his sixth overload of the evening. 

The screams soon turned into ragged gasps as his overload was dragged out by slow, long licks. When his frame stopped trembling and his vocaliser went silent Megatron pulled back from Trailcutter’s limp body. 

“I would ask if you enjoyed that, but I already had my answer,” said the captain, a smug tone to his deep voice.

Trailcutter sighed as his frame relaxed, completely exhausted, but groaned when an intense pain in his lower back made itself known. He lifted his head to investigate further and yelped when a similar pain appeared in his neck.

“Are you okay, are you hurt?”

Tailcutter looked up and was surprised to see a concerned Megatron hovering over him. Who would have ever thought the slag maker himself could be concerned for another’s wellbeing?  
“It’s my lower back struts and my neck, that last round kinda did a number on them.”

“I’m sorry, if I had known I wouldn’t have done it if I had known. This was meant to be a reward not a punishment. I shall comm. Ratchet.”

“No wait!” shouted Trailcutter as he shot up on the berth. “Uh, I mean… Please don’t sir, it’s only happened because I was too distracted by everything else to notice. I was genuinely enjoying myself here. We don’t have to stop, just give me a few minutes to recalibrate my struts and I’ll be good to go again.”

Megatron stopped and turned round, surveying Trailcutter as he sat in a puddle of lubricant and oral fluid.

“You wish to continue?”

Trailcutter nodded, then tensed when pain shot down his struts, “Just a few minutes and I swear I’ll be good.”

Megatron smirked and approached the berth, “Well lay down and I can work your spike while you rest. There is not enough hours in the night for me to do everything I want to do to you, so we must make the most of every second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr seemed to like this piece, so I decided to share it with you guys. I might start uploading more of my fics here, seeing as I actually have some that I'm proud of now.  
> If you want more just visit my tumblr, also Blairfagin. I do fic requests for any pairing, kink or fandom. Or you can just go through the ton of prompts I've filled. Last check of word there's 37,000 words of fics ranging from fluff to smut. So enjoy.


End file.
